


Better Than Fantasy

by NamelyCranberries



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dominance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelyCranberries/pseuds/NamelyCranberries
Summary: Rick catches you masturbating.That's it, that's the fic.





	Better Than Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently gotten super into Rick Sanchez! Hooray for hyper-fixation. So, here's another fanfic where (obviously) he's a little rough and super dominant. Have fun!

With each circle of your finger your nerve-endings light up like fireworks, the thought of Rick’s tongue flicking over your clit playing in your head. Knowing that—although the rest of the family was out—Rick was in the garage, you try to keep your moans to a minimum, but you can’t help yourself when the fantasy version of Rick pulls your hips down to bring you closer and your finger speeds up.

“Ffffuck, Rick,” you moan breathlessly to yourself into the dark quiet of the room. You can feel your climax approaching, and you try to keep the fantasy alive until the end, thinking of Rick’s hands traveling up your stomach and caressing your breasts. 

“Oh, god, Rick…” you whisper. 

It isn’t until you open your clenched eyes that you realize the room is no longer dark. Light is spilling in from the hallway, and you look up to see a silhouette standing in the door. You shoot up, gasping, and pull the sheet up to your chest. 

“R-Rick! How long have you been standing there?!” You feel a blush rising up your cheeks. The thought of him watching you pathetically whimper his name sending both shame and lust through you. 

He doesn’t respond but steps forward, turning on the light and shutting the door behind him. You hear the sound of a lock clicking and the implication gets you almost as excited as you were before you were interrupted. As your eyes adjust to the new light, he crosses the room and stops next to the bed. 

“Y-you thinking about me, huh?” He asks, pulling the sheet out of your hands and peeking under as if he were inspecting a car engine. Your blush deepens at the vulnerability of the position. 

“Uhm…” you sheepishly respond, knowing there’s no talking your way out of this one. 

“Well,” he says, pulling the sheet down all the way and tracing a finger down your uncovered stomach. “Let’s see if I was any good,” he smirks, swiping his finger down your dripping cunt. The sensation makes you shiver, but you manage to stifle your moan. 

Rick chuckles darkly. “Well, good to- glad I didn’t disappoint.” His finger slides inside of you, and your breath hitches, his slender finger perfectly teasing your already aching cunt. 

“Fuck,” you whine, eyes rolling back at the simple pleasure of his finger. 

“S-so, what was I doing to you in this fantasy?” Rick asks, finger pushing into you and eyes lingering on your breasts as you arch your back.

“Mm… licking me,” you respond, trying to ignore how embarrassing it is to hear yourself say it.

Rick cocks his head to the side, a self-satisfied smirk tugging at the side of his mouth, before he pulls his finger out. The hungry moan you make signaling your disappointment. Rick walks to the foot of the bed and looks you up and down, taking in the image of your body lying there just for him. 

Then, in one swift movement, he grabs your ankles and pulls you towards him with your legs hanging off of the bed on either side of him. His smirk widens at the surprised noise you make, and then he’s on his knees. He leans forward and his eyes flash devilishly up at yours as his tongue flicks once over your clit. A high-pitched moan spills out of your mouth and your fingers find their way into his hair. 

His tongue flicks out again, sending a bolt of lightning through you. The pace is torturous, and you try to push his head further down, but his hand reaches up to pin your wrist down beside your waist. The show of force turns you on even more, and you become desperate for him to give you more. 

“Please, Rick…” you moan, “more…”

You feel him chuckle inches from your skin and the feeling is like a drug. To your chagrin, he does not quicken his pace, but kisses your inner thigh slowly before flitting his tongue delicately over your clit again. 

With your free hand, you grab a fistful of hair, the maddeningly slow pace overloading your senses. You know that you can’t reach orgasm like this, but that’s exactly why it’s so invigorating. He could keep you right here, tantalizingly close to the pleasure you want, for however long he wants. 

Just as you begin to feel hopelessly desperate for more stimulation—for anything more than this—Rick’s finger slides into you again and the noise that escapes you is downright dirty. You can feel him smile as he continues playing with your nerves, and his finger starts a slow and steady pace into you. With how desperate you were getting, even this small stimulation sets off fireworks behind your eyelids. 

“Oh, yes, Rick, yes,” you hiss. “Please… please, fuck me.” You hear him moan quietly (which makes you feel exceedingly proud of yourself), and his pace falters. 

Then, quicker than you can realize what happened, he pulls out his finger, stands up, flips you over, and begins unbuckling his belt. In seconds, he frees his erection and, looking back at it, you instantly blush. You were expecting big, but WOW. You feel another wave of arousal run through you before he lines himself up and pushes his head into you. You stretch around him, and then in one motion, he pushes fully into you. 

“Fu-u-uck,” you croon, your head falling onto the bed in front of you. Then, you feel his hand wrap into hair and pull your head back up so that you’re looking at the ceiling. 

As he thrusts into you, he leans down and whispers into your ear, “You were really going to keep this all to yourself?” 

You moan in response, but he pulls harder on your hair and growls, “W-what’s that? Couldn’t hear you.”

“No, daddy,” you moan, shaking your head as best you can against his strength. 

He moans quietly into your ear and his pace quickens. 

“Fuck yeah, call—call me that again,” he says, his voice dripping with lust.

You turn so your mouth is closer to his ear and moan, “Yes, daddy.”

Again, the change is so quick that you don’t notice it until you’re on your back again, and the hand that was in your hair moves to your neck. As he grips it, he pulls you down while he thrusts up, hitting your g-spot with astounding accuracy. 

You let out a choked moan and feel yourself clench around him. The two must have driven him wild, because he moans, “Fuck…” and speeds up, the hand around your neck clenching slightly harder. 

You reach up, your hand grabbing absent-mindedly at the hand around your neck. Rick leans down and sloppily kisses you. The taste of alcohol and your own wetness dance on your taste buds as his tongue searches every inch of your mouth. For a moment, you close your mouth around it and suck gently, hinting at your plans for his reward. He moans into your mouth and lets go of your neck, moving his hand to your nipple and twisting it gently between his fingertips. Then, his mouth leaves yours and finds your other nipple. 

The combination of him fucking you and the nipple play is more than you can handle, and your spasming cunt threatens to cum. Your hand reaches back into his hair and you whimper, “Fuck, Rick. I’m gonna cum…” 

“T-that’s a good girl. C-cum on daddy’s cock…” he growls between flicks of his tongue over your nipple. 

His tone and the skill in his movements push you over the edge and your body shudders as your climax washes over you. You curse and chant his name as he continues thrusting into you, chasing his own pleasure. 

Before long, his pace becomes less controlled, and his breath gets more frantic. As he speeds up, he moves back up to trail kisses from your collarbone to your mouth. The kiss is a clash of lips and teeth as he gets lost in his approaching orgasm. Then the kiss breaks and he moans, “Shit…”

His cum fills you, and his hand reaches up to your throat again as he rides out his orgasm with three final, hard thrusts using your neck as leverage, groaning with each one. 

He remains still for a moment before pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to you. Both of you lie there, catching your breath, then after a moment, Rick turns his head to you, eyes hooded as he moves to put his arm behind your head. 

“Yeah, I’m d-uugh-efinitely doing that again.” 

You roll towards him, draping an arm over his chest. “Yes, please, daddy.” 

You feel him sigh and look down at you. When you look up at him, his eyes are dark again. 

“You just had to say that, didn’t you?” he growls. 

As quick as before, he has you screaming his name.


End file.
